SuddenReversal
by XcuseMYrandomness
Summary: well in all honesty since its been at least two years and completely forgotten what the heck i was thinking....just got the sudden urge to finish reading someone's fic from back then n now i cant find it oO..... anyways i'll try to get to finishing this
1. Sorry

Dear readers;  
  
I decided to start over with this fic because I was really lazy with the first two chapters and they really sucked. So I'm just replacing them with one chapter, which is decent length considering my laziness. I apologise to anyone who even cares.   
  
-mangagirl626  
  
Fic info: pairings: Inu/Kag, Mir/San  
  
Teaser[ this is from a Kik/Inu chapter-yes it will come up, eventually. Actually I'm not sure if I'll keep it this way]:   
  
"Inuyahsa, why are you looking for the girl that you abandoned?"  
  
"_Wha_- I'd never abandon Kagome."  
  
Evil smirk"If I'm in Kagome's body, then where do you think she went? The girl you left behind last year was Kagome. If you kept your promise to me then she wouldn't have died all alone." 


	2. Kagura's Wind

Please enjoy  
  
Disclaimer if I owned Inuyasha I wouldnt have to keep typing these stupid disclaimer thingamabobies-[nice vocabulary huh?]  
  
_After Naraku was defeated it looked like the end of hard times for Inuyasha and the others. Sango and Miroku were married and built their home close to Kaede's village. Kagome went home but visited on a daily basis-that is, until she went missing. One year later:  
_  
Shippo was busy starting a fire so that Kaede could begin preparing dinner when he heard the familliar sound of Kirara transforming into her neko form [neko is cat/kitten right??] The little kitsune ran out of the hut to greet Sango and Miroku.  
  
"Konichiwa!! Are you two staying for dinner?"   
  
Sango gave him a confused look"Huh? The two of us?turns to Miroku where did Inuyasha go?"  
  
Miroku shrugged"Shippo, ask Kaede-sama to make three extra portions ok?"  
  
Shippo didnt believe his ears" Inuyasha's here?!"   
  
Sango gave a weary sigh and went on Kirara's back"He was right behind us earilier....I'm going to back-track and see if I can find him"  
  
"Find who?"   
  
Everyone jumped, finaly taking notice to the hanyou who had suddenly appeared out of nowhere.  
  
"Didnt any of you notice when I passed you earlier?" Seeing that his question was answered with stunned silence he decided to clear things up a little and held out two freshly caught fish. Miroku blinked, and Shippo was just surprised that Inuyasha was back.   
  
Sango decided to break the dumb silence,"Arigatou. We should probably come back inside now, its almost sundown-wait, why did you only get two fish?"   
  
Inuyasha shrugged" I had sushi...."  
  
"EWWWW!!-ITA!"Shippo's squeal of disgust was cut short by a hard bop on the head.  
  
The group entered the hut to find a slightly suprised Kaede recieve Inuyasha's catch and add it to the fish that she had frying for herself and Shippo.  
  
"It's good to see you back again Inuyasha."  
  
"I'm only here for tonight. I was working on a lead before I met up with Sango and Miroku."  
  
"Any sucess?"  
  
Inuyasha exchanged uncertain glances with Miroku and Sango."Hai, but she shot me....."  
  
Kaede blinked, but that didnt fool the hanyou who could sense the extreme sruprise and shock that overtook her normally calm emotions.  
  
" I have a salve for that......." Kaede disappeared to the back of the hut where she kept various medicines and remidies.  
  
"Wait, she _SHOT_ you?!?"Shippo once again could hardly believe his little ears.  
  
Inuyasha brought his gaze to the wooden floor, sighing heavily."Its more than that"  
  
Silence filled the room like falling snow until Kaede returned.  
  
"Here you go-I'll get some bandages" the new moon forced Inuyasha into his human form. Inuyasha noded, showing that he also aknowleged the sudden vunerability he had obtained. Outside, the wind steadily grew stronger.  
  
"Kagome was acting like she was....."Inuyasha sighed again, still staring at the floor."Forget it-its just impossible that kagome could be like her."  
  
"Who?" Shippo asked the question that was written on everyones faces.  
  
Inuyasha merely looked up at Sango and Miroku. The three locked eyes for a moment and realization dawned on the humans. Inuyasha averted his gaze back to the floor.  
  
"No....there's just no way-"  
  
Miroku put his hand over Sango's."You saw her Sango, we all did. the clothes, how she tied her hair back, even how she looked at us. Its as if........" Miroku stopped, not wanting to worsen the atmosphere of impending doom that had been growing since the conversation began.  
  
"It's as if she had turned into Kikyo." Everyone looked over to Inuyasha. Shippo, with a worried 'do you still have all your marbles left?' expression on his face went over to check the hanyou's forehead. The little kit stopped dead when he saw Inuyasha's face. It was blank for the most part, but his eyes held the same pain and confusion that he had seen Kagome carry before she had gone.  
  
"Inuyasha, you're not serious are you? I mean, you said it yourself- there's no way that Kagome could be like Kikyo. Is there?"Shippo looked over to the rest with pleading eyes 'please tell me its not possible............'  
  
Sango looked away, not wanting to give him the amswer that everyone already knew. Miroku squeezed her hand reasuringly and looked into her face.' Its ok. I'll do it' Sango smiled softly and noded.'Arigatou'  
  
"People do have the ability to change, shippo. Mostly after something bad happens but after a while they go back to normal."  
  
"So what happend to Kagome? She doesnt get _that_ upset after a fight with inuyasha and she normally comes back after a day or two........"  
  
The wind outside had grown strong, anyone who dared to go outside of their home was blown off their feet and flew until they hit a tree or some other object. Inside, the fire was blown out. But the wind carried a familiar scent on it.   
  
Inuyasha jolted up to his feet and growled."Kagura......"  
  
Konichiwa!! It's me again, hopefully I did a better job than before-hopefully. In case anyone is wondering why Shippo's so suprised that Inuyasha's back, it's because Shippo was forced to stay with Kaede while the other three looked for Kagome. Inuyasha wanted to use the ever famous "let's split up to cover more ground" technique, hence the " I met up with Sango and Miroku while working on a lead" 


	3. Glacier and Onigumo

In case anyone is wondering, at the end of the first chapter it's already sunrise.[ hence Inuyasha being able to catch Kagura's scent] If there's anything else that needs to be cleared up then please let me know  
  
:Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha and the others, would I be working on fanfiction? I think not.  
  
Inuyasha ran out of the hut followed by Sango and Miroku on Kirara. Dispite the strong winds, they were able to make it into a clearing in the woods, where Kagura and another youkai were fighting. The three of them took refuge from the wind by staying in back of Kagura, who sent blades of wind at a wall of thick crystal clear ice which didn't look like it was going to break anytime soon. The moment that the winds died down, the ice wall melted and turned into a spear that landed at Kagura's feet, it then melted and froze her legs to the ground.   
  
Kagura gritted her teeth,"What do you want from me Glacier?"  
  
Glacier moved closer to Kagura, making her features visible. Her hair was like a sheet of white ice that glittered like they were strands of pale turquois crystal when the light hit it. She had dark, icy blue eyes that were intensified by light blue eyeshadow, and had skin like pure white snow. On her cheeks and the sides of her hands were pale orchid colored markings. Frost covered the ground, giving a sort of "red carpet" effect, as she walked.  
  
"I need your help." Her voice was as cold as her icy appearance."I helped you gain your freedom and now it's your turn to help me gain mine."  
  
"What do you mean 'I helped you gain your freedom'? You weren't even around! Besides, I don't remember Naraku trying to mess with the snow princess.........."  
  
"You really believe that I work for her? If I did then I wouldn't need your help to gain liberation."  
  
"So why do you need my help?"  
  
"When you were working for Naraku, how did you manage to stay alive while going behind his back?"  
  
"She had pure luck. But Naraku always knew that she was plotting against him. He even tried to kill her most of the time, but like I said, she was lucky."  
  
The voice had come out of nowhere. Kagura, still frozen to the spot, had no coice but to stay put and scan the forest in front of her with hawk-like eyes. Glacier, on the other hand looked like she was facing the end of the world.  
  
"Onigumo-sama, please let me explain."  
  
Onigumo appeared out of thin air and squeezed something in his hand. Glacier closed her eyes in pain, then was forced to her knees. Behind the trees Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku exchanged glances. Each of them seemed to have the same thought['WHAT IN ALL THE SEVEN HELLS IS GOING ON HERE?!!!?']but didn't dare to say anything, yes, even Inuyasha decided to stay out of trouble. Glacier was on her knees, head bent down with Onigumo looking down on her.  
  
"Explain" he demanded, taking her chin in his hand he forced Glacier's cold eyes into his dark ones.  
  
"I can't feel anything. In this form anything I touch turns into ice, if you don't let go of me soon you'll get frostbite......." she paused for a while, waiting for him to move. But he didn't so she went on."When you brought me back you said that you loved me, I only feel pain and sadness- there's no room for love. Why won't you let me take my body back from that witch?"  
  
"In order to use the soul switching spell you'll need your heart.............. I do love you Glacier, but I can't take the risk of you running off after you return to your human form. Besides, as an ice youkai you'll stay beautiful and young forever........."  
  
"As an ice youkai I'm not the same person that I was as a human. There's no point in loving something that can't return your feelings. Most youkai don't care about emotions, but what's to stop them from trying to take me away if they want my power? If you didn't have my heart in the palm of your hand I could easily-"  
  
"Easily what?"  
  
Glacier closed her eyes again and shook her head."Gomen, I didn't mean it." She adverted her gaze to the ground."I wont't try anything again, I'm sorry."  
  
A smirk appeared on Onigumo's face."That's my girl. Let Kagura go then come back home."  
  
Glacier nodded and waited until she could no longer sense the presence of her "beloved". She then turned to Kagura and strecthed her arm out, the ice melted and took the form of a braclet around her wrist.  
  
"That was pathetic" Kagura spat.  
  
"It's pointless to love someone that can't return your feelings.........When I was human I fell in love with a hanyou, I'll never know if we had the chance to spend our lives together........"Glacier stepped backwards, away from Kagura, and disappeared into thin air.

And that's chapter two. Please tell me if there's anything that needs to be fixed, ok? Sayonara!


End file.
